


A Bit of the In Between

by okayokayigive



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in trouble (again). And she expects to hear “Rose, I’ll save you” or “we’re off-worlders and didn’t know”. What she hears instead is “but she’s my wife!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of the In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Itty bitty trope challenge fic for Jill: Ten/Rose, pretend married. Just shy of a double drabble.

They’re in trouble (again). Because they didn’t quite land where or when they were supposed to (again). And there are rules (there always are, of one sort or another) about closeness, about touching, about conspiratorial glances and giggles. And as they’re being dragged off in opposite directions to opposite cells, she finds out just how different this new, new Doctor is. She expects to hear “Rose, I’ll save you” or “we’re off-worlders and didn’t know”. What she hears instead is “but she’s my wife!” 

That’s not what he says, of course - it’s a word with several more syllables and slightly different connotations - but that’s how she hears it (because that’s how the TARDIS chooses to translate it for her). She’s recovering from surprise, still trying to close her gaping jaw, when his captors release him. In slow motion (in her mind, of course - he does nothing slow), he runs to her and captures her mouth with a kiss. “Play along,” he says, “and we’ll be home in time for tea.”


End file.
